Ezria tension
by Ezra-fitzturkey
Summary: One-shot


Aria walked into Ezra's apartment, where everyone was meeting that afternoon, she took off her coat, shut the door and walked further in.

Her plan was to get there before everyone else but when she looked around she realized that she was the last one to arrive.

Caleb, Hanna, and Emily sat on the couch.  
Spencer and Toby sat on the floor in front of the couch.  
Ezra sat in the chair, and Alison sat in the desk chair pulled up beside Ezra.

Aria sighed and sat her coat and purse on the table. "Where've you been?" Hanna asked, turning her head to look at Aria.

"With my mom, weddings are a lot of work." She stated, walking over to the group. "Any room?"

Hanna moved closer to Caleb, Emily moved closer to the side of the couch, making a spot for Aria to sit.

She sat down behind Spencer, and curled in a ball, her chin resting on he knees. "Hey, honey!" Spencer looked up at smiled at her. Aria shook her head, trying not to laugh.

"Okay, so if Shana wasn't the one on the roof, who was?" Alison looked at Ezra.

Aria's eyes widened, "Wait, Shana didn't-"

"We don't know that." Ezra told her. "Yes we do! She was a small girl, the person on the roof was big, not like big, but strong. They were more built up." Alison pointed out.

The debate on whether it was Shana or someone else went on for about an hour. Aria didn't care to listen after 10 minutes. She zero'd out everyone and kept watching Alison and Ezra.

Alison was up to something, like always. The way she'd talk to the others compared to Ezra, the way she looked at him when he talked. How long was this going on before she got there?

finally after 1:28 minutes of watching, Aria gave up.

"What do you think, Aria?" Alison turned to her, knowing that she was staring at her the entire time. "Me? You wanna know what I think?" She got up from the couch.

Alison gave Aria a smile, "You are apart of this."

"I think you should get the hell away from my boyfriend before someone else tries to burry you in your backyard." She snapped, standing in front of Ali.

"I don't know what you're-"

"Don't play that with me, I saw you! You can't come back and take over everything! This isn't 7th grade!" Aria knew everyone was looking at her like she's crazy, well, everyone but Ezra. He knows that she gets jealous easily.

Alison stood up, "You wanna fight? I've been on my own for 2 years, I can handle a Polly pocket." She hissed.

Spencer and Ezra shot up at the same time, "I'm tougher than I seem." It took everything she had not to deal with Ali that moment, but if everyone thought she was crazy anyway, killing their formerly thought dead friend would probably land her in a straight jacket.

Spencer gave Ezra a look that said if he held Alison back Aria would lose it, Ezra crossed in front of the girls and moved Aria back away from Alison.

He dragged Aria with him to the back of the apartment, "Let me go." She said as calmly as she could.

"No, not until you tell me what that was about." Ezra looked back at the group then dragged Aria into the small bathroom.

Aria crossed her arms, looking at the shower. "Aria?"

"You know how we had that fight at Rosewood about Jackie?" She leaned against the wall. Ezra nodded. She glanced over at him, "Ezra, you still have no idea what a threat is." she shook her head.

"Alison is not a threat. Aria, after everything we've been through why would you-"

"Because she's Alison. She gets what she wants, and what she wants is you." Aria stated, rubbing off a single tear.

"She laughs at everything thing you say, she talks to you like you're some kind of genius, she looks at you like Hanna looks at Johnny Depp-"

Ezra leaned on the wall beside Aria, "She was alone for 2 years, Aria. She doesn't always get her way."

Aria turned to face Ezra, "I don't wanna lose you.."

Ezra looked down at Aria, "You're not going to."

Aria sighed, "Can't we just make them all go home so we can start this afternoon all over?"

Ezra kissed Aria's forehead. "I don't think we can." They sat there for a few more beats then opened the bathroom door to walk out.

They walked back over to the couch, "Where's Em?" Aria asked, "Taking Ali home." Hanna smiled slightly at Aria. "She didn't have to do that."

"Emily wanted to talk to her alone too." Spencer mumbled. "Trouble in paradise?" Caleb looked at Aria and Ezra.

They shared a look, "No." Ezra kissed the top of Aria's head, "Not anymore." Aria added.


End file.
